Mai Wayward Heart
by Valkyrie Prinny
Summary: She never thought coming to Fuuka would put ones she loved at risk, She never thought the very star she was curious could bring about the end of the world, she never expected to wield such power, she never expected to fall for....her. MaixNatsuki


**Mai Wayward Heart**

**It's been four months since I wrote a fic, and that is way too damn long. The muse for my other fics is dead (due to suckiness from the source) so I thought I would start anew with a fresh start. That and use a drill to pierce a hole through the writer's block so I can write some MaiNats goodness since there is not enough of it on here. I just hope this fic turns out to be believable, fluffy, and enjoyable. I actually came up with the idea for this while I was playing card games with a few friends; it's funny how and when I get my ideas. Took me a while to come up with how to link everything together, this would be my first yuri fic (along with my first Mai-HiME fic) so constructive criticism is quite welcomed. Also my knowledge of Mai-HiME is a bit rusty, hopefully I don't fuck up. I also need a beta for my next project...**

** Ther is no way in hell I own Mai-HiME  
**

* * *

**  
**

Summary: She never thought coming to Fuuka would endanger her and those she loved, She never thought she was special to that extent, She never expected that the very star she was curious about could bring about the end of the world, She never expected to wield such power, and she definitely never expected to fall for………her. (MaixNatsuki)

It was a cold night accompanied by a multitude of dark clouds and a heavy rain in Fuuka Gakuen, one which most people would stay inside for the sake of warmth and health. But for Mai it was another story as she wandered through the academy grounds with no clear destination and a head full of thoughts as the rain fell; her body drenched from head to toe and her uniform clinging to her skin from having no available means of protecting herself from the rain. Even if she had option of an umbrella in her possession at this point in time, it would not have mattered for the former HiME as she would have chosen not to use it anyway for the improbable hope of the rain cleansing her of the emotions she currently felt and the thoughts that ran through her mind the entire day. As she wandered idly, many spots that were all too familiar had come into her line of sight and were left behind not long after. As the redhead came into the vicinity of a bench near where she was now, as much she wanted it to leave her line of sight her legs had begun to feel as if they could buckle at any moment.

Reluctantly Mai sat down on the aforementioned bench, shivering and holding herself tightly despite the fact she had no shelter from the rain. She looked at her surroundings hoping to pass the time before any memories of her days as a HiME surfaced. AsMai hastily looked around her eyes were quickly set on a row of bushes, Mai lowered her head when memories of the conversation between Akira and Takumi she had listened in on months ago during the long-dreaded events of the Ikusahime carnival had surfaced. The former Kagutsuchi user sighed in relief knowing that those days along with the overly barbaric contest were long over and never to return. She knew all too well that everything could have ended on a horrendously bleak note; were it not for Midori's efforts. Deciding not to stay any longer she slowly rose to her feet and made her way to the stairway; shivering as she took each step. As Mai descended, she looked around and moaned as she realized that a place to stay was needed.

"Where do I go now? I don't feel like going back to my dorm and having Mikoto worry about me. Tate is out of the question even if…."

It was a widely known fact a month after the events of the Carnival, Mai had pursued a relationship with Tate which had ultimately ended in failure. Just coming to his place would seem awkward to both sides of the spectrum. Mai wanted to avoid Reito for the time being, which was until she stops putting Reito and Lord Kokuyou in the same category in her mind. The reality was that even though all was said and done, tensions still ran high among them as if they were expecting the HiME star to reappear.

'Where to go, where to go? Yukino already has a lot of work to do and Nao is probably already asleep.'

As Mai took the last few steps down, she sighed and looked at the few windows that were still illuminated the rainy night. "Guess I've got no choice but to go to her place, at least this gives me another chance to let her know. I just hope I don't freeze to death before I get there." With that said Mai looked into the distance, silently encouraging herself with wistful thoughts along with less than decent images in her head before shaking her head furiously and running as fast as her drenched legs could take her.

'Honestly, I think Shizuru's habits have actually rubbed off on me'

The almost silent sound of footsteps resounded through the dimly lit hallway, as a brown haired girl made her way through the hall of one the many residential buildings. On closer inspection, she was wearing glasses that seemed to have framework of an unusual sort and had a small folder with her. As she reached the end of the hall she turned her head to the left, then towards a small piece of paper she was holding, then her eyes were set on the only door on that side.

'This is the place, now to get to the bottom of everything.' "Let's go Haru-! It seems I still haven't become used to the fact that Haruka-chan isn't here anymore and it's been four months since graduation" Yukino said to no one in particular as she walked to the door and lightly knocked on the door. The former HiME stood and waited patiently only to have no answer. Yukino knocked on the door again, making it a little louder this time around.

_Inside the room_

The light was illuminating the room with a dim glow as one Kuga Natsuki sat on the edge of the bed looking at a photo of herself and Mai at an arcade with the former being carried in the arms of the latter; while being laughed at by Nao in the background. The photo had been taken sometime after her relationship with Shizuru had ended abruptly on a slightly sour note. The blue haired girl ran her finger along the picture frame absentmindedly, still looking at the photo with enamored eyes when she heard a somewhat loud knock on the door. Sighing, Natsuki reluctantly made her way to the door.

"Who is it?" She inquired

"Natsuki, I have something I need to talk to you about. May I come inside for a moment?"

Yukino heard no answer until she heard the door unlock and open; the first thing coming into her sight was a vase full of pink roses, four dozen roses to be exact. "I see you decided to keep those, even though you don't who left them here in the first place." She remarked letting herself in once Natsuki stepped aside.

"I thought they would make the place look nicer and maybe this way I could find out who got inside my room without me knowing. So what is it that you needed to discuss so badly you needed to come here in the middle of the night?"

Yukino sighed before continuing "Natsuki, we managed to find out who left you those flowers, to be honest it was a bit surprising for me. More surprising than the fact that she was able to buy that many roses with what she makes in a week."

"Let me get this straight, Yukino. You're saying that it was a woman who left me these roses."

All Yukino could do was nod for confirmation and hand her the folder.

"I guess all I can do now is hope it's not another Shizuru." Natsuki commented before opening the folder. Her eyes widened and her body trembled from the shock of seeing what the photo revealed. The aforementioned photo showed the young woman known to them as Tokiha Mai carrying the enormous bouquet of roses with a deep blush and a lovestruck smile on her face; Natsuki could not believe the only person she trusted as much as Fujino Shizuru despite having known her for only a short time felt this way about her. In mere moments, her face turned to a shade of red not unlike the different shaded counterpart of the roses she received and her heart started pounding. Natsuki quickly composed herself and turned to her attention to Yukino again……

"Do you know where Mai has been for the past few days, Yukino?" She inquired with a facial expression that clearly showed concern.

"I'm sorry but I don't know where she's been last few days, or I would have told you."

Natsuki walked towards the window and slightly moved the curtain to the side just as a flash of lightning went off, illuminating the area for just a few seconds. Thanks to a stroke of luck, those seconds were all she needed in order to spot a shivering Mai in the cold rain and for her to take immediate action as she grabbed the umbrella from its temporary place on the couch and quickly ran out the door.

"Natsuki!" Yukino cried out before running after her.

'Mai, I'm coming for you. Just wait for me a little longer and I'll be the one to carry you this time.'

Numerous thoughts ran through her head as she quickly made her way down each floor, uncaring of the fact of that her fellow schoolmates could be woken up by the sound of her footsteps. Time seemed to flow slowly from Natsuki's perspective as she desperately ran down the last set of stairs and walked into the room to see a drenched and shivering Mai looking straight at her with eyes full of hope, relief, and desire. The blue haired girl felt her eyes water as she thought of how long Mai could have outside in the cold rain.

"Why?" was the only word she could utter before she closed her eyes and tears began streaming down her face. "Mai, why were you outside while it was raining this hard? Do you have any idea just how much you made me worry? When I saw you I …" Natsuki could no longer say anything once Mai had the former HiME in the currently chilly confines of her arms.

"Gomenasai, Natsuki. I had to think for while and maybe I hoped the rain would wash away all the confusion I had. I didn't mean to worry you like that, but I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to…." Natsuki placed a finger on her lips and shook her head.

"Tell me when we get to my place, you need to get warmed up first." All Mai could do was nod before she found herself being lifted off her feet and literally carried away by the taller woman………………

_The Morning After_

As Mai slowly opened her eyes, she felt an unfamiliar warmth enveloping her body. On closer inspection she realized that she didn't live in this dorm, the redhead quickly remembered that she stayed the night at someone else's dorm and turned around to see a still sleeping Natsuki.

As time went by Mai watched her sleep, occasionally brushing away a stray hair or two. Just as she was about to look somewhere else, Natsuki's leg slowly caressed hers. Taking advantage of the confusion, Natsuki placed her hand behind the redheaded woman's head before she laid an enchanting kiss on Mai's lips. Their lips slowly parted, leaving the two of them with a slight tinge of pink on their cheeks.

"This certainly is a great way to start off the morning, isn't it?" Mai commented

"I know of an even better way, I can show you if you're willing to stay for a few hours." Natsuki replied as she cupped her cheek.

"Don't worry; take as much time as you need. I have all day….."

**End**

**A/N: Please read and review! **


End file.
